SV Washington
SV Savannah is an American football club based in Savannah, GA. SVS is currently playing in 4.Division, Group 11 in the US League Structure. The team's home field is the 16,500-seat Stadion am Savannah, owned by the City of Savannah. The club's official nickname is the "Die Löwen" and home uniforms are combination of dark blue, light blue, and yellow for home and away uniforms. The team's name derives from Savannah, GA being the town from which the owner currently resides and the common place SV being the part of names of football clubs in Germany and Austria, for example SV Wiesbaden. =History= The team was orignally founded as SV Wehen Athens 07 in Season 7 but has since had a change of ownership and moved to a new location in Season 12. The club was founded in Season 7 and began play in the league 7.51. SVS achieved immediate promotion to league 6.12 where they captured their first domestic title and achieved a successive promotion. The team's success allowed them to promote to league 4.11 where they have placed third in back-to-back seasons and have narrowly missed out on promotion to the 3rd Division. Following two seasons of not achieving promotion the club's first coach Sascha Konig was replaced by the owner Dwain Watts. In Season 12 SVS has friendly rivalries with 3rd Division club San Jose EarthQuakes and 6th Division side Philadelphia Phillies. =Colors= Currently the club colors are yellow, dark blue, and light blue. For much of SVA's history, their colors have been red, black and white, though this has not always been the case. Initially, SV Athens wore red, white and blue. The choice of red, white, and blue was in recognition of the colors of the State and National flag of which the club represented. After Season 7, SVA decided to adopt a majority red and black color scheme. The choice of red and black is in recognition of the University of Georgia and the City of Athens from which the team currently hails. SV Athen's home uniforms are traditionally black or red tops with white shorts while the away uniforms are traditionally white tops with red or black shorts. The general rule currently is that the uniforms are changed every season. The outgoing home top and away short colors are swapped. SV Athen's domestic away colors are a white shirt, red shorts, and black socks while the domestic home colors are a black shirt, white shorts, and red socks. =Club Honors= Domestic *'League 4.11' **'Third Place (2):' Season 9, Season 10 *'League 6.12' **'Winners (1):' Season 8 Invitational *'A. Shevchenko Gold League' **'Winners (1):' Season 11 =Club Records= *Appearances: Wayne Keeler (168) *Goals (Career): Salvador Bazán (61) *Goals (Season): Salvador Bazán (21) Season 10 *Assists (Career): Cortez Tsu (45) *Assists (Season): Cortez Tsu (12) Season 8, Season 11 *Productivity (Career): Salvador Bazán (80) *Productivity (Season): Salvador Bazán (27) Season 10 *MoM (Career): Cortez Tsu (13) *MoM (Season): Cortez Tsu (5) Season 8 *Record Attendance: 16,500 vs. Sneaky Weasels 2008-09-21 *Transfer Fee Received: Patricio Calzada DC/DR 42,347,363 from RMB 2008-09-26 *Transfer Fee Paid: Tasos Tsihouridis DMC/DC 75,533,877 to peponidius 2008-09-26 =Players= Current Squad Current Youth Squad Notable Former Players The following list includes all SV Savannah players that have played 100 or more first-class matches for the club since Season 7, in any first-class competition — League, US Open Cup, any International competition or held a club record at the time of departure. Also included in the list are players who have received MVP or Golden Boot honors for the club. Most Valuable Players Golden Boot Winners =Staff= Coaches *C. Hudd - Forward Coach *C. Taylor - Midfield Coach *G. Paynter - Defense Coach *L. O'Brien - Keeper Coach Scouts *Phil Whittier *Luke Salt =Year-by-year= =Year-by-year League Stats= Category:Football Clubs Category:United States Football Clubs